The Pacific/Asian coalition proposes to continue to deal, at the national level, with the current mental health problems and needs of Pacific/Asian communities throughout the United States. Basic needs have been defined through national conferences, regional conferences, area conferences, and special group (rural and aging) conferences. The next two years will attempt to do the following: a. Provide technical assistance on strategies and action programs on solving the mental health needs of Pacific/Asian peoples; b. Educate the general American public on the mental health needs and problems of Pacific/Asian peoples; c. Serve as a communication link among Pacific/Asian peoples regionally and nationally, especially on mental health issues and concerns; d. Continue to study and update the knowledge on the mental health needs and problems of Pacific/Asian peoples for the purpose of arriving at relevant and workable solutions to the problems. The primary vehicle for representative community input and participation is the functioning regional steering committees: Pacific Northwest, Hawaii, Northern California, Southern California, North Central, South East, Mountain and West South Central, Mid-Atlantic, and New England.